ICT COMPETENCY FRAMEWORK FOR TEACHERS - GLOSSARY
APPENDIX 2: EXAMPLE SYLLABI AND EXAM SPECIFICATIONS KIAMBATISHO 2: KIELELEZO CHA SILABI NA AINISHO LA MITIHANI' Isoc-ke -Chapter launch event GLOSSARY/FAHARASA Isoc-ke -Chapter launch event Simple definitions of technical terms used in this publication Fasili sahili ya istilahi zilizotumika katika chapisho hili. 'application '– a computer program (see program below). Tumizi- programu ya tarakilishi (tazama programu hapa chini) 'assessment for learning '– a new name for formative assessment (see formative assessment below). Kukadiria usomi- jina jipya la ukadiriaji wa umbaji (tazama ukadiriaji umbaji hapo chini) 'authoring environment '- software for creating websites. Mazingira ya kiutunzi- maunzilaini ya kuunda tovuti. 'capacity-building '– increasing people’s abilities, usually their ability to carry out their work, by improving their knowledge and skills. Kujenga uwezo- kuimarisha uwezo wa watu, kwa kawaida uwezo wa kutekeleza kazi zao, kwa kuboresha maarifa na ujuzi wao 'competency '– the skills, knowledge and understanding needed to do something successfully. Ustadi- ujuzi, maarifa na welewa unaohitajika kutenda jambo kwa ufanisi 'computer laboratories '– a classroom full of computers so each student has their own computer to work on. Maabara ya tarakilishi- darasa lenye tarakilishi za kutosha ili kila mwanafunzi aweze kutumia yake. 'course '– a programme of study Kozi- mpangilio au ratiba ya masomo 'curriculum – '''a list of the topics to be learnt in a course of study. (The terms ‘curriculum’ and ‘syllabus’ are used slightly differently in different countries, but essentially they both mean a list of what is to be learnt.) Mtalaa- orodha ya mada za kusomwa katika kozi (matumizi ya neno ‘mtalaa’ na ‘silabasi’ hutofautiana kidogo katika mataifa mbalimbali, ila yote mawili kimsingi humaanisha orodha ya kile kitakachosomwa) '''curriculum framework '– a set of ideas and principles from which a more detailed curriculum or syllabus can be developed. Kiunzi cha mtalaa- mkusanyiko wa mawazo na kanuni ambazo kwazo mtalaa au silabasi ya kina hukuzwa 'curriculum standards '(the level and extent of the skills, knowledge and understanding which the student is expected to achieve). Viwango vya mtalaa- viwango vya ujuzi, maarifa na uelewa ambao mwanafunzi anatarajiwa kutimiza. 'didactic teaching / didactic instruction '– teaching by telling students about the subject;teaching by talking, explaining, demonstrating, lecturing, posing questions to students, answering students’ questions and conducting discussions with students. This is in contrast to teaching by helping students to learn through experimenting and refl ecting, by getting students to do things rather than primarily listening to the teacher. Ufunzaji shirikishi/kuagiza shirikishi- kufunza kwa kuwaelezea wanafunzi kuhusu mada, kufunza kwa kuzungumza, kuelezea, kuonyesha, kuhadhiri, kuwadadisi wanafunzi, kuyajibu maswali ya wanafunzi, na kujadiliana nao. Hii ni kinyume na kuwasomesha wanafunzi kwa maonyesho na kuakisi; bali kwa kuwashirikisha katika utendaji badala ya usikivu tu. 'Digital '– (as in digital content, digital devices, digital resources, digital technology) – essentially,another word for computers and computer technology. (Computers store and process information by converting it all to single-figure numbers – digits.). Dijitali- (kama vile yaliyomo kwenye dijitali, ala, rasilimali, teknolojia)- kimsingi, ni neno lingine la kompyuta au tarakilishi na teknolojia yake. (Tarakilishi huhifadhi na kutengeneza ujumbe kwa kuubadilisha kuwa tarakimu jumlishwa- dijitali. 'digital citizenship '– having the ICT equipment and skills to participate in a digital society, for example to access government information online, to use social networking sites, and to use a mobile phone. Uraia wa kidijitali- kuwa na vifaa na ujuzi wa TEKNOHAMA (Teknolojia ya habari na mawasiliano) ili kushiriki katika jamii ya dijitali, kwa mfano kufikia habari za serikali kwa mtandao, kutumia mfumo mtandao wa kijamii, na matumizi ya rununu. 'digital literacy '– basic computer skills such as being able to do word-processing or go online Ufahamu wa kidijitali- ujuzi wa kimsingi wa matumizi ya tarakilishi- kama vile kuweza kupiga chapa kwa kutumia tarakilishi na kutumia mtandao 'digital tools '(as in ‘Matching digital tools and resources with learning objectives …’) – another name for ICT Ala za kidijitali (kama vile kulinganisha ala za dijitali na rasilimali na madhumuni ya kufundisha- ni jina jingine la teknolojia ya habari na mawasiliano. 'drill-and-practice software '– computer programs which help the student to learn through repeated Practice, for example to memorize vocabulary in a foreign language or to learn maths procedures. Maunzilaini ya kwata na mazoezi- programu za tarakilishi ambazo humsaidia mwanafunzi kusoma kwa kurudiarudia mazoezi, kwa mfano kukariri misamiati ya kigeni au kujifunza hatua za Hisabati. 'Exam Functional Groups '- the groups of competencies which the exam assesses. They indicate the function of the exam, not its form, so the exam questions do not need to be presented to the exam candidates in these groups Makundi Amilifu ya mtihani- makundi ya umilisi ambayo mitihani hutathmini. Huonyesha uamilifu wa mtihani, wala si umbo, na kwa hivyo maswali ya mtihani hayastahili kuwasilishwa kwa watahiniwa wa makundi haya. 'formative assessment '– assessment which helps students to learn (which shapes, or forms their learning) by showing what the students have not understood, what they might need to repeat and whether they are ready to move to the next stage. See also summative assessment below. Ukadiriaji Umbaji- ukadiriaji ambao humsaidia mwanafunzi kujifunza (hulainisha mafunzo)- kwa kuonyesha kile ambacho wanafunzi hawajaelewa, kile ambacho wanafaa kurudia, na iwapo wako tayari kupiga hatua mbele. 'graphics software '– computer programs, like Photoshop, which create and manipulate images, pictures, photographs, diagrams and drawings. Maunzilaini grafiki- programu za tarakilishi ambazo hutengeneza na kugeuzageuza picha na michoro 'ICT '– Information and Communication Technology, which means computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, satellite navigations systems, electronic instruments and data recorders, radio, television,computer networks, satellite systems … almost anything which handles and communicates information electronically. ICT includes both the hardware (the equipment) and the software (the computer programs in the equipment). TEKNOHAMA- (Teknolojia ya habari na mawasiliano)- hujumuisha tarakilishi, rununu, kamera za dijitali, mitambo ya angani za setilaiti, mitambo ya kielektroniki na virekodi deta, redio, runinga, mitandao ya tarakilishi, mifumo ya setilaiti – takriban chochote kinachowasilisha habari kielektroniki. TEKNOHAMA inajumuisha maunzingumu (vifaa) na maunzilaini ( programu zilizomo ndani ya vifaa hivyo). 'ICT-CFT '– UNESCO’s ICT Competency Framework for Teachers, also referred to as the Framework. TEKNOHAMA-KUW- Mwonngozo wa UNESCO wa teknolojia ya habari na mawasiliano pamoja na kiunzi cha umilisi kwa walimu 'Internet '– the Internet and the World Wide Web (or web, or websites) are often used interchangeably, but strictly speaking the Internet is the network which connects computers around the world, and the websites are the documents, images and other material on the network. Intaneti- intaneti na Wavuti (au wavuti ,au tovuti) hutumiwa kwa kubadilishana ,hata hivyo intaneti ni mtandao unaounganisha tarakilishi ulimwenguni; tovuti ni makala, picha na kazi nyinginezo katika mtandao huo. 'Knowledge society '– a country, or economy or community, in which knowledge is very important because much of its economic and social activity involves handling information. Tazama pia http://unesdoc.unesco.org/images/0014/001418/141843e.pdf Jamii taarifu- ni taifa, au uchumi, au jamii, ambayo kwake maarifa ni muhimu sana kwa sababu nyingi ya shughuli zake za kiuchumi na kijamii huhusisha habari. (Tazama pia http://unesdoc.unesco.org/images/0014/001418/141843e.pdf 'knowledge society skills '– the skills needed to handle and create information and knowledge, which means skills such as problem-solving, critical-thinking, analysis, collaboration, communication, understanding theirs’ points of view, and being able to use ICT which is a key tool for handling information. Ujuzi wa Jamii Taarifu- ujuzi unaohitajika kushughulikia na kuunda habari na maarifa, yaani ujuzi wa kusuluhisha matatizo, kutafakari,kukuchanganua , kushirikiana,kuwasiliana na kuelewa mtazamo wa wengine, na kuweza kutumia TEKNOHAMA, ambayo ni ala muhimu ya kushughulikia habari 'learning organisations '– organisations, such as a school or a company, which embrace the idea that veryone needs to keep learning throughout life. So teachers would continue to learn more about the subjects they teach and learn more about how to teach those subjects. Taasisi za masomo- taasisi kama vile shule au mashirika, yenye kauli kuwa kila mtu anahitaji kuendelea kusoma maishani. Kwa hivyo walimu wataendelea kusomea masomo wanayofunza na kuboresha mbinu zao za ufundishaji wa masomo hayo. 'learning society '– a society which embraces the idea that everyone should keep learning throughout life. Jamii somi- jamii yenye kauli kuwa kila mtu anahitaji kuendelea kusoma maishani 'module '– a part of something. In this publication, the modules are parts of the ICT-CFT. A course of study in teacher-education or a professional learning programme based on the ICT-CFT might be divided into these Framework modules or it might have a different modular structure. Awamu- sehemu ya kitu. Katika chapisho hili, awamu hizo ni sehemu ya TEKNOHAHAMA-KUW.Kozi ya ualimu au utaratibu wa usomi wa kitaalamu uliokitwa katika TEKNOHAMA-KUW yaweza kugawanywa katika awamu za vipimo-kiunzi, au muundo tofauti wa awamu. 'networks '– linked computers. Computers may be linked together either by wires or wirelessly. The linked computers could be just the computers in a classroom or an office building or a set of computers in different parts of the world. Mitandao- tarakilishi zilizounganishwa. Tarakilishi zaweza kuunganishwa kwa kutumia nyaya au bila nyaya. Zaweza kuwa ni tarakilishi ndani ya darasa, ofisi, au idadi ya tarakilishi katika pembe tofauti duniani. 'Off-the-shelf educational software '–educational programs which are ready to be used with students without the teacher having to do anything to them, for example a program to help students learn spelling. This is in contrast to a digital resource which the teacher creates, such as a list of spelling words created by a teacher in a word-processing program. Maunzilaini kamilifu za elimu- hizi ni program au taratibu za elimu zilizo tayari kutumika na wanafunzi bila ya walimu kuhusika, kama vile kujifunza tahajia. Hii ni kinyume na rasilimali za dijitali ambazo mwalimu hutengeneza, kama vile orodha ya maneno ya tahajia katika programu ya kuchakata maneno. 'online '– connected to the Internet or a computer network, for example accessing websites and email. Unganiko la kompyuta kuu- kuunganika na intaneti au mtandao wa tarakilishi, kama vile kufikia tovuti na barua pepe 'open-ended tools '– computer programs which can be used for many different purposes, for example word-processing or spreadsheet programs. This in contrast to a computer program which can only be used for a specific purpose, such as program which provides a visualization of a particular scientific process. Zana wazi- programu za tarakilishi zinazoweza kutumika kwa mambo mbalimbali, kama vile kuchambua maneno na lahajajedwali, kinyume na programu zinazotaswirisha mchakato mahsusi wa kisayansi. 'operations – '(as in hardware and software operations) using the hardware and software, for example pressing buttons, moving levers, clicking on menus, taking photographs with a digital camera, taking measurements with a digital thermometer. Oparesheni- (kama vile katika oparesheni za maunzingumu na maunzilaini) kutumia na programu kama vile kubonyeza vitufe, kubofya orodha, kupiga picha kwa kamera za dijitali, na kuchukua vipimo kwa kutumia kipimajoto cha dijitali. 'package '– computer program (see program below) Kifurushi- programu ya tarakilishi (angalia programu hapa chini) 'Pedagogy – '''this usually means teaching methods, styles and techniques, the way in which the teacher teaches. It can also mean simply teaching, or the study of teaching. Ualimu- kwa kawaida hurejelea mbinu, mitindo na ufundi wa ufundishaji, jinsi mwalimu anavyofundisha. Inaweza maanisha kufundisha, au elimu ya ufundishaji. '''planning and thinking tools – '''computer programs which can be used to create the lists,calendars, schedules, diagrams or other types of document used in planning and thinking. Vyombo vya kupangia na kufikiria- programu za tarakilishi ambazo zinaweza kutumika kutengenezea orodha, kalenda, ratiba, michoro na makala mengineyo yanayotumika katika kupanga na kuwaza '''presentation software – '''computer programs, like PowerPoint, which are used to create and display a series of slides (text and images) typically to an audience watching a large screen. Maunzilaini ya uwasilishaji- programu za kompyuta, kama vile ‘powerpoint’, zinazotumika kuundia na kuonyesha slaidi za matini na michoro, hasa kwa hadhira inayotazama kwenye skrini. '''productivity software '(or tools) – word-processing,spreadsheet and presentation software. Programu za uzalishaji (au zana)- Kichakata maneno,lahajajedwali na maunzilaini ya uwasilishi, 'professional learning '– the additional skills and knowledge which teachers acquire in their work, beyond what they learnt to become qualified teachers. Teachers can gain this additional knowledge and skill in various ways, through courses, programmes, conferences, seminars, events and workshops, from colleagues, through experience and experimentation, personal research and reflection, and through membership of professional networks and associations. Sometimes referred to as ‘professional development’ or ‘CPD’(continuous professional development). Kujifunza taalumani- ujuzi na maarifa ya ziada ayapatayo mwalimu kazini, kando na aliyojifunza kabla ya kufuzu. Walimu wanaweza kupata haya kupitia kozi mbalimbali, mikutano, warsha, matukio, walimu-wenza, tajriba na majaribio, utafiti wa kibinafsi, uanachama katika vyama na mitandao ya ktaaluma. Wakati mwingine hujulikana kama ukuaji wa kitaaluma. 'program '– another word for software, application, package, for example Microsoft Word, or Photoshop, the set of instructions loaded into a computer which enable it to provide specific functions such as word-processing, spreadsheets, presentations, databases, and image editing. Programu -ni jina jingine la maunzilaini, utumizi, kifurushi kwa mfano Microsoft Word au Photoshop ni jumla ya maagizo yanayowekwa kwenye tarakilishi ili kuiwezesha kufanya kazi mbalimbali kama vile kuchakata maneno, lahajajedwali, uwasilishaji, hazinadata, na uhariri wa picha. 'publishing technologies '– any digital method for spreading information to a wide audience, for example desk-top publishing (the software used to produce printed documents) podcasts and websites. Teknolojia za uchapishaji- mbinu zozote za kidijitali za kusambaza habari kwa hadhira pana, kwa mfano uchapishaji dawatini ( maunzilaini itumiwayo kuchapisha makala) na tovuti. 'resource '(as in digital, ICT, web, online resource) –digital information, and digital hardware and software. Rasilimali- kama vile dijitali, teknohama, wavuti na rasilimali mtandaoni)- habari za dijitali, maunzingumu za dijitali na maunzilaini. 'rubrics '(as in assessment rubrics, knowledge based rubrics, performance-based rubrics) – criteria for assessment, the features to be looked for in evaluating students’ work. For example, the assessment criteria in a piece of writing might include correct spelling and punctuation, good use of paragraph divisions, and a clear logical structure. Rubrics often include the weightings or the number of marks to be awarded to different aspects of a piece of work. Taratibu (kama vile katika taratibu za vipimo, misingi ya maarifa na utenda kazi)- Vipegele vya kuzingatiwa kutathmini kazi za wanafunzi kwa mfano maandishi yanaweza kuhusisha tahajia sahihi, uakifishaji, matumizi mazuri ya migawo ya aya na muundo wazi wa kimantiki. Taratibu hizo hujumuisha sehemu zenye msisitizo na alama zitakazotolewa kwa sehemu mbalimbali za kazi hiyo. 'software '(software package etc) – computer program (see program above). Maunzilaini (kifurushi cha maunzilaini) – programu za tarakilishi (tazama programu hapo juu) 'student-centred '(as in student-centred teaching or student-centred activities) – teaching styles or learning activities in which students are active rather than passive, in the sense that they undertake projects or investigate or experiment for hemselves rather than listening passively to the teacher. Mwanafunzi-lengi (kufunza kunakomlenga mwanafunzi)- mitindo ya kufundishia au shughuli za mafunzo zinazowahusisha wanafunzi, kwamba wanashiriki katika miradi, utafiti or majaribio wenyewe, kinyume na kumsikiza tu mwalimu. 'summative assessment '– assessment which sums up what the student has achieved, the point they have reached in their learning, to see if they qualify for a certificate or award or a place at university or a particular job. Summative assessment usually takes place at the end of a course of study, and produces information used by third parties such as employers or admissions officers. It is in contrast to formative assessment (see above) which takes place during a course of study, which produces information for the student and teacher and is intended to help the student learn. The difference between the two types of assessment lies in the purpose of the assessment, rather than the form of the test or exam. So a spelling test may be formative or summative depending on the way the results are used. Makadirio jumuishi- ni makadirio yanayojumuisha matimizo ya mwanafunzi, kiwango walichofikia katika masomo, kutathmini iwapo wanafaa kupewa cheti au kutuzwa au kujiunga na chuo kikuu au kupata kazi. Kwa kawaida makadirio jumuishi hutokea mwishoni mwa kozi, na hutoa habari za kutumiwa na watu wengine kama vile waajiri au wasajili katika vyuo vingine tofauti na ukadiriaji umbaji ambao hufanywa kozi inapoendelea ambao hutoa habari kwa mwanafunzi na mwalimu na hulenga kumfaa mwanafunzi kujiboresha kimasomo. Tofauti hapa ikiwa ni lengo, badala ya umbo la mtihani. Kwa hivyo mtihani wa tahajia waweza kuwa wa umbaji au jumuishi kutegemea matumizi ya matokeo. 'syllabus '– another word for curriculum (see curriculum above). Silabasi- neno lingine la mtalaa (tazama mtalaa hapo juu) 'teacher education '– the course of study, usually provided by a university or other higher education institution, which qualifies a person to be a school teacher. Sometimes referred to as ‘teacher training’ or ‘initial teacher training’. Elimu ya Ualimu- ni kozi inayotolewa na chuo kikuu au taasisi ya elimu ya juu, inayomwezesha mtu kufuzu kuwa mwalimu shuleni. Wakati mwingine huitwa mafunzo ya ualimu au mafunzo ya awali ya ualimu. 'teacher-centred '– (as teacher-centred teaching or teacher-centred activities) – didactic teaching. See didactic teaching and student-centred above. Mwalimu-lengi- (kufunza au kazi zinazomlenga mkufunzi) – angalia ufundishaji-shirikishi na mwanafunzi-lengi hapo juu. 'technology '– often used as another word for ICT, although strictly speaking ‘technology’ can mean almost any type of tool or applied knowledge. For example, pencil and paper, slates, blackboards and whiteboards are all types of writing technology. Teknolojia- hutumika kama kisawe cha teknohama, ingawa yaweza kuwa ni ala yoyote au maarifa tumikizi. Kwa mfano, penseli na karatasi na bao za darasani ni aina za teknolojia zihusuzo uandishi. 'technology resources '– digital information, and digital hardware and software Rasilimali-teknolojia- habari za dijitali, maunzingumu na maunzilaini za dijitali. 'tool '(as in digital tools) - digital hardware and software. Ala (ala za dijitali)- maunzingumu na maunzilaini za dijitali. 'tutorials '(as a type of software) – usually a video explanation or demonstration. Ukufunzi (aina ya maunzilaini)- huwa ni maelezo ya video au maonyesho 'unit (as in unit plans) '– part of a course of study, a module. Kitengo (mipango ya vitengo)- sehemu ya kozi au awamu 'web content '– information on websites. Yaliyomo kwenye tovuti- habari katika tovuti. 'wiki '– a website which can be edited by users (directly, via their web browsers). Wiki- tovuti inayoweza kuhaririwa na watumiaji (moja kwa moja, kupitia vitafuti-tovuti) Top of Form Bottom of Form Top of Form Isoc-ke -Chapter launch even